


Stuck in the Middle

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S01 Drabbles [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Difficult Decisions, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Feud, Friendship, One Shot, Reader-Insert, S01E05, Secrets, Short, not talking, you are the messenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You find yourself in a dilemma when both Barry and Iris ask you to speak to the other about easing their feud.





	Stuck in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Drabble S01E05

“Do you think you can talk to Barry for me?” Iris asks you one day when you see her at Jitters. You take a sip of your piping hot coffee.

“What about, exactly?” you press, though you’re already ninety-nine percent certain you know what this is about.

“He won’t let up on trying to get me to stop writing about The Blur even though it’s what actually  _interests_  me and I  _love_  it. Please, (Y/N), I ask this of my  _best_  friend in the entire universe. He’ll listen to you.”

_Will he though?_

“I’ll try, Iris, but I can’t guarantee a happy outcome.”

“Thank you, (Y/N), honestly.”

Of course, you happen to be seeing Barry later today, and when that time rolls around, he has the exact same thing to say to you.

“She’s in so much danger,” he rants, “I mean,  _you_  know what I’m talking about. Iris won’t listen to me and it’s hurting our friendship. I only want her safe!”

“I know, Barry…” you say, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“So I was hoping you might be able to talk to her?” he wonders. “I mean, I know we’re all best friends, but you’re both girls and I don’t know, I thought maybe you might make some headway? Could you possibly do this for me? Please, (Y/N)?”

It feels like your heart is being tugged in two separate directions. You can’t stand it when your best friends disagree. You think it might hurt you more than it does them.

“I’ll, um, I’ll see what I can do,” you offer.

“Thanks, (Y/N), I knew I could count on you.”

You smile halfheartedly and think you’ve really gotten yourself stuck in between a Flash and a hard place.


End file.
